


Helmsman

by hummingbirdbandit



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Blood, Blood and Gore, Body Modification, Bulges and Nooks, Caliginous Romance | Kismesis, Consensual Violence, Frottage, Gore, Helmstroll Kink, Hypersensitivity, M/M, Major Character Injury, Needles, Overstimulation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Psionics, Sexual Violence, Top Karkat Vantas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-02
Updated: 2018-05-02
Packaged: 2019-05-01 04:08:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14512209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hummingbirdbandit/pseuds/hummingbirdbandit
Summary: Sollux never said please.  Karkat wasn’t aware he knew the word until this point.  Sollux released him, and Karkat took a small step back so he could look up and catch the psiionic’s eye.  Sollux’s eyebrows hitched and his face was curdled in a look of self-loathing that impressed him a little.  It was clear asking for help was causing some serious problems for Sollux’s self-esteem.Good.  The prick deserved it.





	Helmsman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [commaAbuser](https://archiveofourown.org/users/commaAbuser/gifts).



> For commaAbuser and Davepeta, from the Karkat Thirst Server. You guys are sick fucks and I loved every moment of writing this.
> 
> Mind the tags.

\--twinArmageddons began trolling carcinoGeneticist--

TA: 2up kk you bu2y

CG: I’M ALWAYS BUSY YOU WITLESS, BRAINLESS SHITSUCK. YOU CAN SAFELY ASSUME THAT ANY TIME YOU WANT TO CRAWL ONTO MY HUSKTOP SCREEN WITH YOUR NOOKLICKING BULLSHIT TO BEG FOR MY ATTENTION THAT I AM BUSY. BUSY DOING LITERALLY ANYTHING ELSE BUT TALKING TO YOU.

TA: mmm biitch 2ome more kk or 2hould ii 2ay piitch 2ome more

TA: you alway2 know how two get me goiing ii’m lii2teniing

CG: NO! FUCK THIS AND FUCK YOU. WE ARE NOT DOING THIS RIGHT NOW. I JUST GOT DONE LISTENING TO TEREZI COMPLAIN ABOUT STRIDER AND HIS BULLSHIT, AND I DO NOT WANT TO SIT AND TAKE THIS FROM YOU RIGHT NOW.

CG: SO YOU CAN GO SPEND AN EVENING WITH YOUR HAND UP YOUR NOOK AND LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE YOU PRICK.

TA: alriight that 2ound2 liike a good tiime actually

TA: dont need two get my hand2 diirty tho iif ii diid how would ii talk two you?

CG: HM, WELL HERE’S A SUGGESTION - YOU COULD START BY NOT.

TA: alriight then go

CG: …

TA: mmmhm that2 what ii thought now you gonna get down here two my room or am ii gonna have two riip apart my piillow iin2tead of driiviing my fang2 iinto your fuckiing neck?

\--twinArmageddons ceased trolling carcinoGeneticist--

 

Karkat lowered his phone and groaned audibly, flopping back onto his pile with a sigh.  The last thing he wanted to deal with was one of Sollux’s episodes, but he would be lying to himself if the prospect of being pailed to death didn’t interest at least certain parts of his anatomy.  He reread the messages and let out a breath. Sollux was being considerably less vitriolic than usual, and that worried him a bit. That usually meant he was planning something. Karkat shoved himself up off the pile and tugged on a pair of shoes - the floors on this damn meteor were filthy.  The door swung closed behind him as he wandered down the familiar halls to the transportalizers.

The hall to Sollux’s block was strewn with neglected tech projects and clusters of wire.  Karkat grumbled to himself, annoyed, as he picked his way through the wreckage to the open door.  He stepped into view of Sollux’s desk and was lifted off of the ground, instantly slammed against the nearest wall.  He let out a cry and scrabbled at the wall behind him - he would never get used to weightlessness, and Sollux knew it, and took advantage of it every chance he got.  Karkat’s eyes danced around the room, finally finding the goldblooded bastard leaned back against his wardrobe, smirking.

“Sollux-” he started, but choked on the presence of a psiionic appendage sliding down his throat.  Sollux sighed in pleasure as his horns sparked, his smirk getting wider, nearly breaking into a smile.

“Hey there, Karkleth” he lisped, taking measured steps across the room and stopping just short of where Karkat was pinned to the wall.  The ghostly bulge left his throat and Karkat coughed, spit flying from his mouth.

“What the taintchafing fuck are you doing?  Trying to smother me? And don’t call me Karkles!” Karkat shouted, struggling harder against the levitation holding him up.  Sollux winked and let him fall to the ground, laughing at the thud he made. 

“Chillax, KK, I’m not trying to thmother you yet.  That cometh later.” Karkat’s breath hitched at the threat in his voice, and he cursed his hyper-reactive body for giving him away.  He dragged himself to his feet and stared daggers into Sollux as he towered overhead.

“What do you want, you bitchshitting fuckballoon?  I have better things to do than sit here and let you use me for some psiionic lifting practice.”

“I’ll uth you for thomething elth,” Sollux purred, shoving him back against the wall, this time using his body for leverage.  As thin as Sollux was, his arms were like steel vices, pinning Karkat by the throat. A pair of lips caught his, and he bit viciously, a bit pleased when he drew blood.  That didn’t dissuade Sollux from shoving his slimy, bifurcated tongue deep into Karkat’s mouth. 

Karkat struggled as his air supply slowly dissipated, but Sollux was taking his damn sweet time exploring the inside of the smaller troll’s mouth and didn’t seem to care.  His lungs screamed for air, and right as he was about to pass out from a lack of sweet oxygen, Sollux made a satisfied sound and released his throat. Air flooded his airsacks and Karkat coughed violently, leaning into Sollux and dragging sharp claws down his hard chest in weak retaliation.  Sollux gripped him with bruising strength until he could stand again, nipping at his horns and stroking up and down his body with psiionic fingers. 

Deep heat pooled in Karkat’s gut and he cursed Sollux and his entire bloodline for being so damn good at being assholes.  He tried to wrench away and fight for his dignity (pointedly ignoring the wetness between his legs), but Sollux held him close in an uncomfortably pitiable way.

“I swear to gog, Captor, if you vacillate on me I’m going to break your skinny neck,” Karkat growled, taking a mouthful of Sollux’s thick, lowblood skin and biting hard enough to bleed.  Sollux didn’t even flinch.

“I need two athk you a favor,” he said, bluntly.  All of the burning need in Karkat shifted to unease.  This wasn’t going to end well, he was sure.

“A favor?  A fucking favor?  You call me in here, force yourself on me like some kind of floozy, and then right when I’m starting to actually cease regretting my decision to kowtow to your douchestainery, you ask me for a gogdamn favor?  You have a fucking matesprit to do you favors! The only favor I’m going to do you is slapping the shit out of you until you come back into your honey-addled thinkpan and start acting normal again!”

“KK, pleath.”  Karkat was listening.  Sollux never said please.  Karkat wasn’t aware he knew the word until this point.  Sollux released him, and Karkat took a small step back so he could look up and catch the psiionic’s eye.  Sollux’s eyebrows hitched and his face was curdled in a look of self-loathing that impressed him a little.  It was clear asking for help was causing some serious problems for Sollux’s self-esteem. 

Good.  The prick deserved it.

Sollux folded his angled frame into his computer chair, an awkward jumble of knees and elbows, and let out a weary sigh.  He left Karkat standing, he noticed with a stab of irritation, but before he could upend Sollux from the chair and take his seat by force, he was talking.

“Look, I wouldn’t athk you if I thought Aradia would do it, okay?  I know that you’re the only perthon in thith group of incompetent nook-weathelth that would take thith ath far ath I need it to go.”  Karkat raised an eyebrow, and Sollux continued. “Do you remember what time thith would be on Alternia for me?”

Karkat shrugged.  “Around your seventh sweep, I guess?  Did you drag me in here just to remind me that I forgot your wriggling day?  Cuz if so, let me be the first to say-”

“It would be the thtart of training for my trialth.” 

Karkat’s cherry blood ran cold.  “Oh.” Sollux didn’t look at him.  His eyes were vacant, seeing something that wasn’t there.

“In fact, it would be about the time for them to thtart the implantation protheth.”  Icy rivers that had nothing to do with psiionics streaked down Karkat’s posture pole.  He didn’t know a lot about goldbloods and their powers, but he did know that any goldblood shown to exhibit psiionic ability would be conscripted as helmsmen on their tenth sweep, forced to pilot Her Imperial Condescension’s fleet.  When other castes were preparing for their trials through combat, goldbloods were known to inflict tremendous amounts of pain to themselves as they aged, to prepare themselves for the implantation of…

“No.  I won’t do it.”  

“You don’t even know what I’m going to athk yet!”  Karkat grimaced and waited. Sollux sighed. “Look.  Everyone elth on thith fucking meteor ith becoming thtronger, KK.  They are growing into themthelves. Zahhak ith being uthful. Vrithka ith working on her planth.  Even Nitram can do thingth right onth in awhile. What about me? On Alternia, I would be thurpathing all of theth fuckerth with pure thrength of will.  Inthtead, I’m here in my block writing fucking code that won’t thave uth in the firtht plathe!” Sollux leapt to his feet, throwing his chair in rage. He pointed an accusing finger in Karkat’s face.  “You promithed me you would never let me be anything leth than my betht, Karkat. Thith partnerthip meanth nothing if we don’t puth each other - tho fucking PUTH ME, YOU FUCKER!” Karkat’s skin prickled with Sollux’s anger.  He swallowed, and Sollux smirked. “Or can you not even follow through on your promitheth now?”

Karkat’s face burned hot.  “I can follow through just fine!  But part of this agreement is ALSO that I won’t do anything to literally kill you, and if you haven’t noticed, I’m not a medieradicator!  There’s no ships left, Captor. No rigs. No one to make sure this is done properly! Why would I tear you apart just to fulfil some sick fantasy of yours and risk turning you into an even more useless sack of grubwaste?”

“I can build a rig.  Zahhak already agreed to help out, and I have the dethign finithed.  I jutht need you to do it.”

“You talked to Zahhak before me?  What, am I not good enough for you now?”

“I’m thurprithed you didn’t jump on the idea of having me at your merthy, Karkleth.  I gueth I really mithjudged you.”

Karkat’s blood boiled.  He glared up into Sollux’s sharp wreck of a face. 

“What would I need to do?”

* * *

 

Karkat groaned into Sollux’s mouth as the bigger troll arched up into him, claws raking red lacerations down his back.  He let out a chirp and wrapped his hands around the larger pair of horns adorning Sollux’s head, using them as leverage to pull his head back and bite hard into his neck, licking at the puncture wound.  Sollux snarled and shook his head, trying to escape the grip. 

It was so familiar that Karkat almost forgot his anxiety about what was about to happen.  He tried to lose himself in the feeling of Sollux’s bony hands marking him, the soul-shattering pleasure of their bulges intertwined, but even as he came into Sollux’s lap, covering them both with bright red slurry, a pinprick of fear ate at him.  He expected Sollux to yell, or complain, or throw him around with his psiionics and use him until he was finished, but Sollux did none of this. He simply reached down, untangled the tips of his bulge from Karkat’s, and lifted Karkat off of him. Karkat watched as he crossed the room to the huge helmsman’s rig he had been pointedly ignoring.

The rig was a perfect mix of organotech and cold, heartless steel.  Coils of wire, apparently meant to contain a burst of psiionic power, looped around the base and disappeared into the fleshy columns that were going to be holding Sollux in a matter of moments.  Karkat observed Sollux’s movements as he checked each connection and wire, looking for signs of apprehension and finding none. He was serious about this. He really wanted it. Karkat felt a rush of respect for the goldblooded asswipe - as much as he hated everything about Sollux, the man wasn’t afraid to seek power.  It was admirable.

Sollux turned to look at him and raised an eyebrow.  “Help me into thith thing, would ya?” He swung himself up into the rig effortlessly, raising his arms up to the shackles implanted in the ceiling.  

Karkat made his way to the rig and stepped onto a chair to buckle Sollux’s wrists into the thick metal cuffs.  The sigh of… arousal? relief? Sollux let out sent a thrill of excitement through Karkat’s body. He rarely got to see Sollux helpless, and he intended to take advantage of this moment.  He was never going to let him live it down. 

Karkat stepped down from the stool and walked around to face Sollux, trailing his claws along the grubscars on his ribs and earning a shiver for his trouble.  He grabbed Sollux’s face and forced his head down so he could look him in the eye.

“The thtuff ith on the table over there,” Sollux said, tugging loosely at the bonds overhead.  His bulge writhed against him madly.

“Are you getting off on this!?” Karkat barked, grabbing Sollux’s bulge and earning a demented moan.  “You are! Who would have know that Sollux Captor had a fucking helmsman kink. Is that why you asked me to do this?”  Sollux panted and groaned in his grip, not bothering to respond. A disgusted noise fell from Karkat’s lips and he wrenched his hand away.  Sollux’s ignored bulge shrank back towards his own body heat, seeking friction. Karkat rolled his eyes and approached the table behind the rig.  Several terrifying instruments rested on a sterilized metal pan. Karkat thought for a moment. “When was the last time you bathed?”

“What the fuck, KK, do I thmell or thomething?  Jutht get on with it already!” Sollux retorted, still tugging at the bonds.  Desperation colored his voice. 

Karkat headed off in the direction of the ablution trap, grinning viciously at the sound of Sollux’s protests as they chased him down the hall.  He dug around until he found what he needed and returned with a bottle of cleansing solution. He poured some of the liquid onto a towel and started to wipe down Sollux’s back.  Every touch against his spine caused Sollux to tremble. Karkat’s mouth was dry by the time he was finished. He used the towel to wipe down his hands, and as an afterthought, the tacky slurry covering his thighs.  

“What do I need to do?” he asked, dropping the towel onto the floor.  Captor could clean up his own damn mess later.

“There’th a marker.  Uth that to mark the implant pointh,” Sollux instructed.  Karkat nodded and gripped the marked tightly, placing his hand on Sollux’s back to steady himself.  He poked a spot with his claw. 

“Here?” 

“Lower.  Right above the waitht.”  Karkat poked lower, concentration furrowing his brow.  “Yeah, there. I think.”

“You THINK!?  Hold on here, Captor, what the rageshitting fuck do you mean, you THINK?  I’m not going to go shoving this shit into your posture pole on a HUNCH!”

“What, KK, too thcared you might fuck it up?  Thuck it up. We’re doing thith. I have to. I have to prove to mythelf I can do it.”  Karkat’s hand shook as he marked the spot on Sollux’s skin. The black dot was a harsh contrast to the pale grey, and Karkat shuddered but persisted.  He refused to back down. This was his obligation.

When all the spots had been marked - five of them, all along his back and up to the nape of his neck - Karkat picked up the scariest looking piece of medical tech he had ever seen.  It was a long, hollow tube, roughly an inch in diameter, with a razor-sharp edge and a push-button on the end. Sollux had explained what it was and how to use it, but the idea still had Karkat shaking.  He placed it gently against the first spot on Sollux’s spine and Sollux  _ convulsed,  _ flinching hard and nicking his skin on the razor.  Golden blood trickled down his back, curling across his thigh and dripping on the floor.

“Y-you jutht gonna thtand there, Karkleth?  Fucking prick I knew you couldn’t do it. I thoulda athked Tavroth, at leatht he would have lithened from theer dethire to prove himthelf.  You’re thuch a coward!”

Karkat growled and shoved the device home.

Sollux screamed, a shrieking, agonizing wail as his legs went dead under him and he dangled loosely from his shackles.  Blood began to sheet down his back as Karkat pulled the instrument back carefully, tugging it free with a  _ squelch  _ and a fountain of blood.  A hole gaped back at him, perfectly round and pouring blood onto the floor.  He reached over to the table and picked up the first implant, Sollux’s screams quickly dying down to gulping sobs.  

The object was smooth and strange in his hand.  It was perfectly sized to slide into the hole he had made, and a wire poked out of the end of it.  Karkat took a breath and pressed it against the hole in Sollux’s back, sliding it in carefully. Sollux groaned pitifully under his movements and Karkat felt a rush of power as the implant settled into his kismesis’ flesh.  He stepped back to admire the view.

Sollux’s legs were completely coated in golden blood, and they hung like dead limbs beneath him - in fact, if Karkat had done it properly, they WERE dead limbs.  Severing the posture pole will do that to you. The implant gleamed in the shitty lighting, and he was no longer squirting blood out of the hole - it appeared to serve as a plug to prevent too much blood loss.  Residual blood oozed out around it, and the wire connected to it looped away out of sight, deep into the rig. 

A strange noise bubbled out of Sollux.  It took Karkat a moment to realize that he was laughing, a hollow, hysterical sound that reminded him of death and the whooping cries of the subjuggulators on late Alternian nights.  Karkat shivered.

“It’th fucking thilent!”  Sollux cackled, his eyes wild and hair matted with sweat.  “I can’t fucking hear them!” He wheezed and shook, and Karkat blanched.  Sollux’s eyes grew wide as his smile and he laughed harder. “I can’t… I can’t fucking feel you, KK…” he choked out around laughs.  “I’m fucking blind up in thith bitch!” 

Karkat left him there, giggling like a madtroll, and pressed the button on the back of the gauging needle.  The small piece of flesh stuck in the end of it popped out, landing on the floor by his feet. Gross. 

He pressed the instrument back against Sollux’s back and pressed, a bit less violently this time, and Sollux shouted again.  This was not the agonized scream from before, but an erotic growl that wormed its way deep into Karkat’s nook. His hands shook a bit as he placed the next implant, and when he had finished, he noticed the slurry pooling at Sollux’s feet.  The sight drove Karkat wild. He needed something in his nook, and he wasn’t going to get that with Sollux dead-legged and trussed up in this damn rig. He depressed the button, and another plug of flesh landed on the floor. 

Sollux moaned wantonly in his bonds as Karkat worked on the next two implants.  Karkat paused for a moment with the third one, tracing the edge of the bleeding hole with his claw and listening intently as Sollux choked back a yelp.  Now that he was sure this wasn’t killing Sollux the procedure was fascinating, and he was intrigued by the reaction Sollux had to pain. He would have to keep this in mind.  The implant caught for a moment on the entrance to the hole and Sollux whimpered when it finally slid inside. The next soon followed, settled perfectly between his shoulderblades and soaking Karkat in a rush of gold.

Karkat hefted the last implant in his hand and stepped around to face Sollux.  Drips of red fell from between his legs to mix with the gold covering everything as he took in the blissed-out look on Sollux’s face.  His psiionics were gone, severed by the implants in his spine, and he oozed blood heavily. He grinned lazily and giggled, cross-eyed and happy.  

“Feeeelth tho good, K,” he slurred, his head lolling on his shoulders.  “Wanna thtay like thith…” Karkat growled at the pitiful display.

“Fuck that.  You have a fucking job to do, you imbecile.”  

Tears pricked at Sollux’s eyes.  “Juth wanna retht…” he whimpered as Karkat strode back around to place the last implant.  Sollux didn’t cry out as the needle bit into the base of his neck - all that escaped was a gentle gasp.  Karkat took the implant in his claws and shoved it home.

A blast of psiionic energy knocked Karkat back, sending him crashing into the table.  Sollux shrieked, and Karkat watched in awe as the holes along his back began to knit themselves together, scar tissue forming instantly and anchoring the implants into place.  Sollux’s hair stood on end, and sparks of red and blue danced around his body. His legs slammed into the ground, supporting his body once again, and the wires twisting through the rig glowed with energy.  One by one, the wires attached to the implants along Sollux’s posture pole detached, shooting off and leaving the implants, like metallic vertebrae jutting out of his skin. 

Sollux slumped in the rig, gasping for air, and Karkat approached him, concerned.  “You alright?” he asked, laying a hand on Sollux’s shoulder. Sollux gasped at the touch and his nook dripped, and Karkat raised an eyebrow at him.  He flushed a dark mustard color.

“Thuper thenthitive…” he gasped, his horns sparking.  “Can you let me down?”

Karkat growled.  “What, am I supposed to take care of you now like a fucking wriggler?  That’s what your moirail is for.” He reached up and flicked the lock on the cuffs, watching as Sollux crumpled to the ground, moaning.  He poked him with a foot. “Are you going to get up? I have places to be but I’m not going to just sit here and let you die, so tell me that you’re okay to walk.”  Sollux just groaned at his feet, sparking and covered in a mess of blood and slurry. Karkat felt his anger building as he waited for a response. “I’m fucking talking to you, shitstain!”

“God that felt good,” Sollux rasped, his voice destroyed.  Karkat glared at him and crouched down, grabbing his chin with a sharp movement.  Sollux leaned into his touch and Karkat feels his blood fill with rage. 

“You didn’t fucking tell me I was going to have to take care of your bedridden ass!” he shouted as Sollux’s eyes rolled back.  He shook him by the chin. “I didn’t sign up for this!” His hand flew across Sollux’s face with a  _ crack _ , and a low, aching moan rattled out of his throat and settled in Karkat’s bulge.  Fuck him. Fuck everything about him. Fuck his fucking psiionics and his self-loathing and fuck his fucking bifurcated bulge!

That sounded like a great fucking idea.

Karkat gripped Sollux’s thighs and dragged him off of the rig with ease, dropping him into the pool of his own mess and growling.  “You want me to take care of you? I’m going to fucking take care of me first.” Sollux whimpered beneath him and Karkat settled himself between his legs, grabbing at his dripping bulge and easing it deep into Sollux’s nook.  Sollux keened beneath him, weak sparks of psiionic energy poking and prodding randomly at Karkat’s skin as he thrashed inside of the tight heat. He felt Sollux’s bulge at the entrance to his nook and moaned happily as it twined its way inside.  

He rocked once against Sollux and the troll was already coming, filling him with slurry and whining his name.  He dragged his blood-soaked claws down Sollux’s arms and clamped down on his neck. Fresh blood poured onto his tongue and Sollux screamed, coming again.  Karkat felt his seedflaps open and accept the genetic material, and the gentle weight inside of him was glorious as he continued to wreck Sollux inside and out.  Again and again he bit and punched and thrashed, Sollux melting into his every movement. He drove every bit of hatred he had for the psiionic into this one act, reveling in his act of domination.

An idea came to Karkat and he reached around behind Sollux’s head, pressing hard on the implant at the nape of his neck.  Sollux made a choked sound and came again, trembling and begging for mercy, tears pouring from his eyes and his bulge still twisting inside of Karkat.  Karkat pressed again, milking the slurry from Sollux’s body and chasing his own release as his abdomen began to distend from Sollux’s material. He came with a cry, latching onto Sollux’s mouth and drinking in the distressed noises he made as he released wave after wave of slurry inside of his nook.  

When Karkat came down from his high, he looked down at Sollux, who trembled bonelessly beneath him.  He grinned and licked the tears and blood off of the side of Sollux’s face. The taste was a bitter victory on his tongue.  Karkat slid out of Sollux’s nook, letting out a gentle gasp as he did so, and stood over Sollux. An evil idea wormed its way into his head and Karkat took a step, positioning himself directly over Sollux’s face.  He massaged his stomach, gently easing his bulge back into the sheath, and released the material from inside him.

Sollux sputtered and whined as nearly two buckets worth of slurry drenched his body.  Karkat sighed in relief as the liquid poured from his nook, and stepped away on shaking legs to see his handiwork.  

Sollux was golden from head to toe, and red leaked from between his legs as he laid helplessly on the floor.  His eyes were unfocused, and his hair stuck up at strange angles, shifting constantly as his psiionics struggled to adjust to the implants.  He coughed up a mouth of his own slurry and tried to push himself to a sitting position, only succeeding in sliding on the puddle beneath him and falling back down.  Karkat sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

“You can’t walk, can you?”

“KK I can’t even feel the floor,” Sollux whined.  Karkat growled and bent down, drawing Sollux up to his feet and dragging him towards the ablution block.  

“You owe me fucking BIG TIME, Captor.”

 


End file.
